


Codicil

by velocity_raptorr



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, Kade is a brat, M/M, This is so goddamn short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocity_raptorr/pseuds/velocity_raptorr
Summary: Basically Chase and Heatwave's date.A little continuation of Bionic (Vexza)'s Chase/Heatwave "Watch The Master Work".





	Codicil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bionic (Vexza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watch The Master Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115989) by [Bionic (Vexza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexza/pseuds/Bionic). 



> Gahhhhhh this is short as AF.....
> 
> Chasewave is pretty much what's keeping me alive right now. Besides caffeine.

“What do couples do together on a….date?”

It was almost midnight, nearly six Earth hours after Heatwave had asked Chase out, yet nothing out of the ordinary had happened (shockingly, this _was_ Griffin Rock). He had decided to follow through with the whole ‘date’ thing, even if in all honesty it was just a show to make Kade stop whining like a spoiled toddler. 

Truthfully, Heatwave was as confused as Chase was. 

Nevertheless he had cleaned up the living room a little and picked out a movie in a last-ditch effort to break some of the tension between him and the policebot sitting on the other end of the couch. 

“Uh….” Heatwave didn't know how to answer Chase’s question. “Cuddle, and kiss, I guess….I dunno.”

Chase shifted a little, pulling his legs under him and leaning his helm on the palm of his servo thoughtfully. Heatwave glanced at him, studying his face. It was never easy to figure out what Chase was thinking, but Heatwave had learned to recognize some of the different faces he made. Like when he was weighing the pros and cons of a situation--which was an expression he wore often--his lips components would press together and he would periodically refocus his optics. More often than not he liked to lean against his hand or at least have a servo near his face. 

He adjusted again, this time pulling his other servo out from under him crossing it over his chassis. Chase was definitely considering something.

Without warning, the policebot sidled over Heatwave's side of the couch, pressing up against his side tentatively. “Is this what cuddling entails?”

Heatwave tensed up, awkwardly wrapping an arm around the smaller mech and pulling him into his chest. Chase curled his own arms around the firebot hesitantly. Eventually it got more comfortable, Heatwave relaxing into the couch as Chase’s gentle venting ghosted across his neck. They stayed like that for a while, optics fixed on the movie but neither one really paying attention. 

Suddenly Chase lifted his helm and kissed Heatwave gently on the lips, catching the firebot off guard. 

“Chase, what was that for?”

The policebot rested his helm back on Heatwave’s chest, toying with his digits uncertainly. “You said that kissing was a common activity to engage in when on a date…”

Chase glanced up and smiled shyly at his counterpart. He looked so innocent Heatwave just had to chuckle, tugging the mech in for another kiss, this one slightly longer than the first.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Chase asked when Heatwave pulled away, his servos resting on the firebot’s chassis. 

“I'm not laughing at you, Chase, it's just…..it's nothing. Don't worry about it.” Heatwave murmured, stroking the Chase’s helm as they settled back down into a comfortable cuddling position to finish their movie. 

It may not have been the best first date, but Heatwave was fully intent on trying it again sometime.


End file.
